forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimu Family
"Kimu pride, yo! Most badass family on the planet. No, in the universe! So badass Synis wouldn't even kidnap us!" ''- Phoenix Kimu'' The '''Kimu Family '''is a family whose members are main characters of the trilogy, its spinoff, Forever and Ever, and its sequels, Evermore and Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space. Notable Members (Alpha) *Gold Kimu Sr. (1st gen) *Amethyst Kimu (2nd gen) *Iolite Kimu (2nd gen) *Gold Kimu Junior (2nd gen) *Aqua Kimu (3rd gen) *Coral Kimu (3rd gen) *Pyrite Kimu (3rd gen) *Ammolite Kimu (3rd gen) *Arylide Kuro (3rd gen) *Quartz Kuro (3rd gen) *Onyx Kuro (3rd gen) *Ivory Kuro (3rd gen) *Opal Kimu (3rd gen) *Aurum Kimu (3rd gen) *Mica Kimu (3rd gen) *Xenon Kimu (3rd gen) *Jet Kimu (3rd gen) *Aoi Kimu (4th gen) *Phoenix Kimu (4th gen) *Jin Kimu (4th gen) *Sunstone Kimu (4th gen) *Aureolin Rosso-Senri (4th gen) *Rose Rosso-Senri (4th gen) *Sappho Rosso-Senri (4th gen) *Aventurine Berlitz-Palmer (4th gen) *Sol Oak (5th gen) *Luna Oak (5th gen) *Pluto Kimu (5th gen) *Jupiter Rosso-Senri (5th gen) *Ceres (5th gen) *Venus (5th gen) *Akai Bosco (??? gen) *Topaz Bosco (??? gen) *Jewel Synis (??? gen) *Jet Synis (??? gen) *Zircon Oak (??? gen) *Turquoise Oak (??? gen) *Giovanni Synis (??? gen) *Blizzard Oak (??? gen) *Viridian Oak (??? gen) *Majorelle Oak (??? gen) *Malachite Oak (??? gen) *Ethan Jin (??? gen) *Evan Jin (??? gen) Members by Marriage (Alpha) *Crystal - married Gold Kimu Sr. in 2012. *Diamonda Berlitz - married Amethyst Kimu in 5000. *Grey Kuro - married Iolite Kimu in 5002. *Sapphira Senri - married Gold Kimu Jr. in 5003. *Cobalt Pine - married Aqua Kimu in ??? *Finnian Kazuo - married Coral Kimu ??? *Amber Rosso-Senri - married Pyrite Kimu in 5026. *Copal Rosso-Senri - married Arylide Kuro in ??? *Corundum Rosso-Senri - married Quartz Kuro in 5025. *Lapis Lazuli Rosso-Senri - married Onyx Kuro in ??? *Bronze Berlitz-Palmer - married Opal Kimu in ??? *Carmine Kazuo - married Aurum Kimu in ??? *Teal Rosso - married Mica Kimu in ??? *Titanium Berlitz-Palmer - married Xenon Kimu in ??? *Viridian Oak - married Aoi Kimu in ??? *Blizzard Oak - married Phoenix Kimu in ??? *Altair - married Rose Rosso-Senri in ??? *Purple Eloise - married Ethan Jin in ??? *Rosalind Chrise - married Evan Jin in ??? Notable Members (Beta) *Gold Kimu Sr. (1st gen) *Amethyst Kimu (2nd gen) *Iolite Kimu (2nd gen) *Gold Kimu Jr. (2nd gen) *Ridley Kimu (3rd gen) *Pembe Kimu (3rd gen) *Brick Kimu (3rd gen) *Chrysocolla Kimu (3rd gen) *Magenta Kimu (3rd gen) *Astra Kaigun (3rd gen) *Marine Kaigun (3rd gen) *Ametrine Kaigun (3rd gen) *Xanthe Kimu (3rd gen) *Cadmium Kimu (3rd gen) *Maize Kimu (3rd gen) *Vanilla Kimu (3rd gen) *Beige Kimu (3rd gen) *Buff Kimu (3rd gen) *Cameo Oak (4th gen) *Rosselin Oak (4th gen) *Saffron Oak (4th gen) *Paris Kimu (4th gen) *Celeste Kimu (4th gen) *Sardonyx Oak (4th gen) *Morganite Oak (4th gen) *Amaranth Oak (4th gen) Trivia *''Kimu ''means gold in Japanese. *Most of the males in the Kimu family tend to have messy, sloppy bangs. **However, some of the Kimus females do have the "Kimu bangs". *Most Kimus end up marrying a member of the Rosso, Oak, and Sakaki families. *The oldest Kimu in each generation usually ends up having a child conceived and/or born out of wedlock. *Most Kimus in the Alpha Line are notable for being kicked out of the SSS. *The Kimus are considered the most badass family in the trilogy. *It is also considered the most messed up family. Category:Families